


In Sickness and Health

by Graceful_Storyteller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is the new king of bad ideas, Humor, Loki does not like sick people, M/M, Sick Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Storyteller/pseuds/Graceful_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I don’t understand. I can’t be sick. I’m too awesome to be sick. My awesome should protect me against un-awesome things like sickness. Loki, why am I sick?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and Health

“I don’t understand. I can’t be sick. I’m too awesome to be sick. My awesome should protect me against un-awesome things like sickness. Loki, why am I sick?”

 

Loki releases a long-suffering sigh. “On anyone else I would consider such ramblings an indication of delirium. In your case, however, I would be concerned if you fell into silence.”

 

“Don’t be like that baby.”

 

Loki huffs and places his hand against Tony’s burning forehead. Tony releases a wanton moan and leans greedily into the touch.

 

“Frosty, your fingers are _heaven_.”

 

A bitter smile curls Loki’s lip as he pulls away, much to Tony’s dismay.

 

“No, no, no, no – Loki come back! How can you abandon me in my hour of need?”

 

“Like this,” Loki answers as he heads for the exit. He has no patience for the sick or the injured, and has absolutely no interest in coddling Tony. Regardless of the strange affection he has developed for the mortal over the past months he will not be reduced to this – a nurse and an ice-pack. He may be disgraced in Asgard but he still has too much pride to fall to such a level.

 

“Loki,” Tony whines like the child he is. “Don’t leave. Please? I need you.”

 

The god of mischief pauses. He turns slowly to see Tony using what is described on Midgard as ‘puppy dog eyes’. It is rather disturbing, seeing someone who is usually the personification of confidence and bravado look vulnerable. Yet, at the same time, Loki cannot suppress the small twinge of sympathy in his breast. Still, he has a reputation to uphold, and he is not about to throw that away for a mortal.

 

“I thought you did not need anyone?” Loki replies coldly in an attempt to retain ground.

 

Tony pouts before suddenly bursting into a painful-looking fit of coughing. Loki pushes down the much stronger pang of sympathy he feels at this, and continues to maintain his impervious facade.

 

When Tony has recovered he rubs gingerly at his throat and says hoarsely, “Fine, I don’t need you. But I do want you; so stop being such a pompous ass and get in bed with me. Please?”

 

Two pleases in as many minutes – Tony must really be ill.

 

Feeling his resolve crumble, Loki wordlessly removes his shirt and crawls into Tony’s bed. Tony grins and buries his face against Loki’s chest as the god wraps a possessive arm around his shoulders. Tony groans softly as he nuzzles Loki’s skin and mumbles, “It’s times like this when I’m really glad you have such a low body temperature.”

 

Loki sighs but doesn’t pass comment. He can already sense Tony falling into dream and has no intention of interrupting his descent. A sleeping Tony is the only type of Tony that doesn’t make sarcastic comments, and Loki will be damned if he’s going to be _nice_ and receive anything other than Tony’s undying gratitude.

 

“When I’m better remind me to buy you something nice; you deserve it,” Tony mutters sleepily as he curls closer to Loki’s side.

 

A reluctant smile crosses the god of mischief’s face. “That is one promise I will not begrudge keeping.”

 

Tony huffs a laugh before falling into slumber. After much consideration Loki joins him and dreams of Agent Barton breaking into the room to take compromising photographs of them. It isn’t until Loki turns on the news the next day that he discovers, much to his and Tony’s combined horror, that it wasn’t a dream.

 


End file.
